


(20 Days Of Chub) The Bugger The Better

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, Chubby, F/F, Force Feeding, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Day 7 is size comparison. Allura is complaining about Pidge's weight gain. So Pidge introduces her to cake.





	(20 Days Of Chub) The Bugger The Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple/gifts).



"Compared to you I'm not that bad." Pidge grumbled. Hunk and Coran have been outside their door listening to the argument all day. It was the same one they were having yesterday.

"Exactly you are worse." Allura replied. The truth was that both of them put on a pretty crazy amount of weight. Pidge was perfectly content the way she was with her belly dipping out of her shirt. But Allura went and made a big deal of it. "Youn are one of the Paladins of Voltron! You can afford to gain all of this weight!"

"Look whose talkin." Pidge argued back. She walked over to stand next to the princess. From that location it became very obvious who had more room to talk. While Pidge's belly had grown quite full Allura's pushed out twice as big.

Allura blushed. "Well I was planning on getting rid of this." She gave her flab a good shake. "Unlike you. I think you should hang out with Hunk a little less."

"I think you need to lighten up." Pidge shrugged.

"I agree." Allura said.

"Not like that." Pidge rolled her eyes. "Like this." Pidge left the room and came back with a whole cake. "You ever try cake before. It's popular back on earth. I've always wanted to eat the whole thing by myself."

"Why would you want to do such a thing!" Allura asked.

"Taste it and find out." Pidge fed her a forkful before she could say no. 

"This is pretty good." Allura admitted.

"It's all yours, I'll get myself another." Pidge said.

"I can't possibly." Allura said.

Pidge already walked off though. And when she came back into the room Allura was well into her cake. Pidge knew that she wouldn't be able to resist. She saw Allura put down her fork. But she still had a half a cake left. So Pidge hurried and finished hers off and went to help Allura wether she wanted help or not. 

"No more Pidge." The princess commanded. Her tummy was feeling uncomfortably full. She could feel it stretching and growing. 

"Nah there's pleanty left." Pidge grinned.

"You know what I." She took on a mouthful of cake. She rubbed her even plumper midsection. "I don't know how you have enough room for all of that cake."

"I make room." Pidge boastfully patted her gorged gut. And she did a good job of making room. Her used to be baggy sweater was now riding up the curve of her belly. And left it completely exposed in its plump glory. Pidge had no shame at all. As she leaned over to give Allura her next bite her belly pressed up against the doughy swell of Allura's. "Come on don't tell me you aren't at least having a little fun."

Allura looked from her puffy gut to Pidge's. "Maybe a little she admitted.

"I knew you would say that." Pidge replied and fed Allura the last of the cake. She slid her hands from the middle of Allura's expanded belly to her sides. The princess was almost to big for her chair now. "Man I'll never catch up to you now." In a chair just the same size Pidge only took up half of what Allura did. 

"You want to?" Allura asked.

"Well you know what they say. The bigger the better. And I am better so I should be bigger." Pidge leaned backwards in the chair and rubbed the larger bump of her taunt belly. 

"Actually it is I who is better. And I can clearly prove it." Allura replied in a smug time of voice. She pointed at her soft tummy for emphasis.

"We'll see about that." Pidge challenged.


End file.
